1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of providing Musical Instrument Digital Interface (MIDI) functions in a portable device, and particularly to a method of setting up a MIDI setting table according to user settings, providing MIDI editing, recording, playing, and output
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, cellular phones, in addition to wireless communicability provide many other functions such as notebook, games and the like. MIDI function, that is, Musical Instrument Digital Interface, a musical standard specification, is hard to be applied thereto, however, due to design restrictions. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a cellular phone has about 10 digit buttons and some function buttons, too few to offer MIDI editing and other functions. General MIDI functions include MIDI editing, recording, playing, and output. MIDI can conventionally provide 16 timbres, respectively provided by 16 channels. For example, channel 1 can provide a violin timbre, channel 2 a trumpet timbre, and so on. As a result, a single MIDI song requires considerable storage space and memory MIDI extension cards can be connected to a cellular phone to simulate MIDI functions, but this is expensive and inconvient.